Who Are You?
by BrokenShardss
Summary: Faith is in Buffy's body and heads to LA. Angel becomes human... but what will happen when he realizes that the girl he's with is actually Faith?
1. Down With The Sickness

Title: Who Are You?  
Pairings: Angel/Faith, Angel/Buffy  
Rating: T  
Summary: Episodes go this way. Pangs, This Years Girl, then my fic begins with Who Are You/I Will Remember You, then Five by Five and Sanctuary. Basically it's set in 1st season Angel/4th season Buffy. IWRY never happened, Faith is currently in Buffy's body and this is my spin of the events following. This is a crossover fic.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all Joss.

Chapter 1 - Down With The Sickness

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there are no available flights leaving Sunnydale at this time."

Faith sat there in Buffy's body listening to the woman on the phone.  
"No flights?" Damn it. She sighs. "Well, what the soonest thing leaving Sunnydale, then?"

"There's a bus to Los Angeles leaving in half an hour."

"I'll take it." Anywhere but here.

Cordelia walked into Angel's office and saw Angel sitting alone in the dark.  
"Angel? Angel, come on, you can't just stay in here forever. It's been over a week since you saw Buffy."

Angel turned around to face Cordelia. Cordy just continued talking.  
"You saved her life. And everything worked out..." Cordy's head started to hurt. "...just..." She grabbed her head with her hands. "...fine." Cordelia collapsed to the floor, a vision unfolding in her head.

"Cordelia!" Angel rushed over to her. "What do you see?"

"There's a club. Over on Crawford Street. A demon's going to attack there."

"Alright, you go home and get some rest. I'll take care of the demon."

Faith was in a club surrounded by a group of men. She was wearing her usual entirely black, slutty outfit, finished off with heavy black make-up. Only this time it was being worn by the blonde slayer's body. Faith continued to dance around the guys, with the music blaring in the background. She made sure to keep a safe distance from all the guys. She wasn't big on personal contact. Unless of course she wanted it.

Angel walked into the club and started searching for the demon.

Faith suddenly stopped dancing. She sensed something. "Demon." She swung her elbow back hard, hitting her suspected attacker. Faith spun around to see... Oh shit. Not what she was expecting.

That voice. Angel looked up into green eyes that should be brown. "Buffy?"

"Angel." Oh god. I'm Buffy. Come on, I have to do this. I'm Buffy.  
Faith's thoughts were interrupted by a demon crashing through the window. Faith didn't hesitate and rushed toward the demon before Angel could. She kicked it, but this demon was stronger than most and grabbed her leg mid-air. Faith looked at it in shock briefly before being thrown across the room.

"Buffy!" Angel grabbed his axe and swung at the demon, managing to cut it. Unfortunately, the demon used the force of Angel's swing to bring the blade back around into Angel's side. The bright green blood of the demon mixed with Angel's own. Angel fell to the floor, possibly because of the demon blood, or maybe because of the large axe stuck in his side.

"Oh my god." Faith wasn't sure what to do. Maybe I should just leave him. No, I'm Buffy. Faith leaned over and pulled the axe out of Angel's side. "Are you okay?" She tried to say it as sweetly as possible, faking concern the best she could. She touched her hand to his cheek. "Hey. You're gonna be alright."

Angel looked up and gazed into her eyes. He had missed this. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of her skin against his own, and he loved every second of it. Even if it was only just her hand. He couldn't bring himself to respond, he just kept staring soundlessly. 

"Come on, I'll get you home." Against her better judgment, Faith lifted Angel up and carried him back to the hotel. I'll just drop him off, and never see him again. It's fine. I'm Buffy. And we're broken up. Right. Buffy.

Faith helped Angel to his room.  
"You rest here for a while." Faith turned to head out of the room, out of his life, but Angel stopped her.

"Buffy. Could you..." Angel watched as she spun around to look at him, her bright blonde hair spilling down her shoulders as she moved. "Could you stay here? Just for a little while. I mean, I know you have other things to do." Maybe this is a bad idea.

"Sure. I'll go get some bandages." Faith left to go to the bathroom to get supplies. She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She watched as the brave and beautiful slayer vanished and changed into her real reflection. The murderer. The person without emotions, without a heart. Faith shook her head and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. This isn't who I am. I can't... but I have to. Faith grabbed the bandages and went back out to Angel.  
"Here, just take your jacket and your shirt off." Faith watched as Angel struggled to move. What would Buffy do? Help him. Right. Faith reached out to him and pulled his hands off of his jacket. "I got it." She looked deep into his eyes and noticed something. She saw something that she wasn't used to. Love.

Faith finished up and backed up looking at him. He was so... no. She couldn't think about him that way. Even if he did look great without a shirt. Faith's mind started wandering, but she snapped herself out of it. She picked up the shirt and shoved it at Angel. She was about to yell at him to put it back on, but she looked at the huge tear in the shirt and decided against it. She lowered her arm.  
"Umm, I'll just get you a new one." She opened the drawer and pulled out another black shirt. As she pulled it out, a photograph fluttered to the floor. She bent down to pick it up. After looking at the picture for a moment, she wordlessly mouthed the name. "Buffy." She set the picture back into the dresser and pushed it closed.  
"Here. Put this on." Faith cast her eyes away from his gorgeous, muscled body. Wow.

"Thanks." Angel wasn't really sure what he was doing. He wasn't even really sure what was happening. But seeing her standing there... it would've been breath-taking if he had the breath.

"Well, I let you get some sleep. I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be back." If I ever come back. Faith was finding it harder than she expected to tear herself away. She started to walk away, but glanced back at him one last time. "Goodbye."  
She closed her eyes, pursed her lips, and stepped out into the sunlight of the new day.

Angel didn't say anything as she left, he was too weak. He felt himself slowly drifting into slumber. He let the feeling wash over him and he started to dream about the past.  
_You almost went away today._  
Angel rolled over in his sleep.  
_All I see is you. All I want is you._  
A flash of Buffy's face went through his mind. A small smile crept onto his face while he remembered the good memories. Then the memories started to change for the worse.  
_I can't believe you're breaking up with me._  
Suddenly a flash of Faith's body lying in the hospital bed. She opened up her eyes and when she did, Angel shot straight up in bed. His heart was pounding in his chest.  
"I'm alive."


	2. Volcano Girls

Chapter 2 - Volcano Girls

Buffy was lying on a hospital bed, with at least five men trying to restrain her.  
"No, you don't understand!"

One of the men manages to sedate her, and pushes the needle into her arm. "She's taken my... my body." Buffy's world goes black as the sedative kicks in. "Faith..."

Faith wandered along the boardwalk, gazing out over the ocean. She let her thoughts drift away with the tide. It was better than thinking about her current situation. She closed her eyes and for a moment, just a moment, her life was perfect. She wasn't a killer, and she was loved. Then she had a strange feeling. She slowly turned around and then she saw him. It was broad daylight, with the sun bright and scorching. He just walked right up to her. She wanted to say something, anything to stop him, but instead she froze and just let the world spin around her. "Angel."  
He touched her face and lifted her lips up to meet his. It was as if time stopped. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and felt like she was falling, but he kept her from slipping away. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. It was what she had been dreaming about. Perfection. Their lips were connected for what seemed like forever. Just lost in their own world, out in the shining sunlight. Faith couldn't remember anything that happened between the time they first kissed and the moment they fell backwards onto Angel's bed. Their clothes disappeared without Faith even realizing. It was all so blurry, but it was perfect all the same. She closed her eyes and just let the feelings take over. Angel slowly entered her, and Faith tried her best to avoid slipping into unconsciousness. They both moved together in a slow, but perfect rhythm.

"God, you feel..." Faith couldn't even get out her words. They kept on going, rocking back and forth, both of them loving every second. As Angel reached his climax, he looked into Faith's eyes and whispered to her.

"I love you." The moment was absolutely wonderful, but then came the word that made Faith's world come shattering down. "Buffy."

Faith looked back at him and took in what he had just said. Buffy. The look in his eyes, that love, it wasn't for me, it was for her. Buffy. "Get up." She tried to make him get off. "Get-- get off!" She started pushing at him frantically. "No. No. Get off me." She shoved him off, and climbed out of the bed. "Who are you?" Faith stood there shaking, her thoughts becoming fragmented and confusing. "What do you want with... her?"

Angel watched as Faith broke down. "Are you..." He saw her shaking and grabbed a blanket. "You're shaking." He got up and wrapped the blanket around her. "What's wrong?" He pulled her close to him in a warm embrace as he asked the question.

Faith buried her face into his body. "Nothing." She closed her eyes tightly and just felt the warmth of his body surrounding her. "Nothing."

Buffy opened her eyes and looked around. She was now in a police car that was leading her to the place she would most likely be stuck in for the rest of her life. "What..." She was still groggy from the drugs they had given to her earlier. Reality rushed back in though when Buffy looked at the window. She saw the reflection, Faith's reflection, and remembered everything. Her heart started to sink when she realized the seriousness of what was happening. Then a thought hit her and she remembered something. _"You wanna get out of here? You can't save the world in jail."_ Buffy sank down in her seat and lifted up her legs. _"One... two..."_ Buffy smashed her feet into the grate, making it slam into the police man's heads. The car swerved and crashed into the sidewalk. Buffy kicked the door open and stepped through her cuffs. After a little pulling, she managed to pull them apart. _"What's the matter? All that killing and you're afraid to die?"_ Buffy shook her head and started running.

Angel woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. Then he went and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"

"Hello? Angel? This is Rupert Giles."

"Giles. Hi. What's going on?" It wasn't exactly normal for Buffy's watcher to be making contact with him.

"I was calling to ask if you've seen Buffy. According to her mother, she recently had a fight, and none of us have seen her since."

"Yeah, she's here. Wait, a fight with who?" If Giles was calling him it must have been a big deal.

"Faith."

Angel stood there in silence for a second.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. So, Faith's awake?"

"Yes. And she wasn't too forgiving of Buffy. Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"Well, Faith was captured by the police from what I've heard. She shouldn't be bothering you any time soon."

"Right. That's good to know." Angel was still kind of unsure why Buffy hadn't told Giles where she was going.

"Can you please, um, tell Buffy to contact me? She's needed back in Sunnydale as soon as possible. Always more evil to conquer."

"Of course. I'll tell her."

"Goodbye then."

"Bye." Angel hung up the phone and then looked back at Buffy's sleeping form. Why didn't she tell me about Faith? He walked over to her and gently woke her up.  
"Buffy." He lightly shook her.

Faith was dreaming about Angel. She walked up to him, but before she could get there, Buffy appeared with the knife. "I told you I had things to do." Buffy stabbed Faith, and she awoke with a start.

"Buffy. Giles called for you." Angel looked down at her face, seeing her shock. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Bad dream is all." Faith realized what Angel had said. "Giles called?" Oh god, what did he tell him? "What did he want?"

"He was looking for you. How come you didn't tell any of your friends that you were leaving?"

"Well, I had a fight... and I needed to get away for a while. I was coming to visit my father." Please believe me.

"Your fight with Faith?" Angel wanted to know the whole truth behind this.

"Yeah." She looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Giles told me."

"Oh. Well, you know, I kicked her ass just like before. Cause she's so evil and all." She crawled out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

Angel laughed a little. "Yeah, the girl definitely has some serious issues."

Faith whipped her head around to look at him. "Is that really what you think of her? That she's just some nutjob who's better off dead?"

"Well, not quite that harsh, but yeah. We've tried to save her before, but I don't really know if she's even capable of being saved."

"Capable of being..." She trailed off, not able to believe this is what Angel thought of her. "You really think she's that horrible? You would never even consider being with her, would you?"

Angel was taken aback. He was surprised to hear Buffy sound almost offended by the things he had said. "Buffy, I love you. Faith doesn't even register on my radar. Maybe she does have a chance for redemption if she wants it, but... there'll never be another you."

That was it. Faith wasn't going to stick around here and pretend to be his precious, 'better than thou' Buffy. She was gonna get lost, and take every memory of this place and throw it along the highway. "You know, then maybe you should start trying to look for another me, 'cause I'm not sticking around here." She started to leave, but Angel grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong with you?" This wasn't like Buffy at all.

"Oh, come on, Angel. Just because you don't have your 'happy clause' anymore you think I'm just going to stay here with you and grow old together? Yeah, we can have little grandchildren and tell them the epic love story of how we fell in love. A slayer and a vampire. Oh, but then you became human and left me to fight all the evil alone, so I go off and get myself killed in the process. Does that sound like a good life to you? This isn't some fairy tale, Angel. I have my own life, and you aren't a part of it." She pulls her arm out of his grasp. "Not anymore." She grabs her bag and runs out of his apartment. Once upstairs, she let herself sink to the floor and feels the tears slowly stream down her cheeks.

Angel couldn't believe what had just happened. He sat down and tried to think of something else. Anything else to get rid of the pain. This couldn't be real. How can he be the happiest he's ever been, and the saddest at the same time? That's what being in love is.


	3. Take Me Under

Chapter 3 - Take Me Under

Buffy had recently arrived in Sunnydale and was just finishing explaining to Giles her situation. "Giles, I swear. It's me. And I need to find Faith."

"I believe you. But, Faith isn't in Sunnydale anymore."

"Where is she?" Buffy's heart was pounding, she needed to find Faith.

"She's in Los Angeles. She's with Angel."

Buffy stared at Giles in shock. "With Angel? Oh my god. She'll kill him!"

"He seemed alright when I called."

"Yeah, he's alright until he figures out the truth. Angel will know it isn't me, and then Faith will... I don't even want to think about it. Why is she even there with him?" Angel and I are broken up... why would the two of them be together?

"I have no idea."

"Well, I guess I'm going to find out." Buffy got what she needed, and left for LA.

Faith still sat in a huddle outside of Angel's apartment. She couldn't do this. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed his love right now. Even if it wasn't really for her.

She got up and walked back down to Angel's room. "Angel?" She choked out his name, her throat clogged with her tears.

Angel turned around and saw her standing there, her face streaked with tears.

"I'm..." Come on, just say it and get it over with. "I'm sorry. I just, I have no where else to go." She started crying again.

Angel got out of his chair and walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry. God, I'm sorry." Sorry for more than you know.

Angel slowly put his arms around her. "Shh. It's okay." He smoothed out her hair with his hand. "It's okay. You can stay here."

Faith cried into his chest, trying to let go of all her pain. "I... I didn't mean it. You were right, Faith is a bad person. She's evil. I just--"

Angel cut her off by kissing her. He didn't care, he was just glad she was back in his arms.

Faith pulled away from him. "I can't do this. I don't know why I came back, I can't... I just can't." She looked into Angel's eyes, and wanted so badly to see her own face reflected back in them. She wanted him to know the truth, but she couldn't let him.

"Why not? I don't understand why this is so hard for you. I'm human now. We can be together, it's okay." He wanted her so badly, and it just didn't make sense why she was pulling away.

"So much has happened. We've both changed so much. I'm just... I'm not the same person I was." I'm Faith. I'm the one who loves you. The one that needs you.

"I know. But, I still love you. That won't ever change, no matter how much we do." That look in her eyes. There's something hidden, something she's keeping locked inside. Why won't she trust me?  
He walked over to her and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Look at me. This is right, you're safe here. You can trust me."

Faith wanted to melt. It wasn't right, but where else was there to go? She pulled his head down to her lips and kissed him softly. Then she whispered to him. "I trust you."

Angel slightly smiled at her. He took her hand in his and led her back to his bed.

Buffy walked off of a bus and looked around. "Well, this should be fun." She walked a little ways, and then stepped on a piece of paper. She bent down to pick it up and a small smile crept onto her face as she read the flier. "This is too perfect." She read the address, and then let the flier blow away in the wind. The paper fluttered to the ground, with the words 'Magic Shop' written big at the top of it.

Faith laid in bed with Angel's t-shirt on. She sat up, waiting for Angel to get back from the kitchen with food. "Don't forget the popcorn!" Faith loved popcorn, she could practically live off the stuff.

Angel came back with a goofy grin on his face. Faith had never seen him this happy. He sat down and snuggled up to Faith. "Here you go." He placed a piece of popcorn on Faith's tongue. She smiled, but then Angel watched as her face changed to a blank expression. "What's wrong? Did I burn it?"

Faith snapped out of her thoughts. "No, it's fine. I was just thinking." He looked so adorable just sitting there smiling at her, it was hard for her to even form words.

"About what?"

"You." Faith was having a hard time wrapping her head around this. This whole thing started as her just wanting to take over Buffy's life. To have what she didn't, to have a better life. But now, it was... more than that. Faith wanted Angel's love, and that was all that mattered. She was planning on just using him and losing him, but she couldn't tear herself away. Those deep brown eyes, the sexy yet soft hair, the delicious muscular body, and of course those irresistibly kissable lips. Faith leaned over and gently kissed him.

Buffy walked into the shop and came up to the clerk who was currently watching the news. "I need something." She tapped her fingers on the counter, waiting for the clerk to turn around.

"Yeah what d'ya need?" He slowly turned around and looked at Buffy. His face showed fear as he saw her face. "You're... you're..." He points to the TV, which had a big picture of Faith's face on it. "You're that murderer." He swallowed hard, trying to think of what to do.

Damn it. Buffy had forgotten that Faith was a wanted felon. Well, she might as well go with it, since it was Faith who'd get in trouble for her actions anyways. She grabbed the man by his throat and pulled him close to her. "Look, I don't want to kill you, but if you don't help me, I just might get a little cranky." She stared him down, trying her best to look menacing. Thankfully her current rage towards Faith was showing, and paid off.

"Yeah, yeah. S-sure. Just don't hurt me." The man could barely get his words out. The poor little geek had probably never been this close to a serial killer, or any woman for that matter.

Buffy let go and watched as he slumped back into his chair. "I need a spell."

"What kind of spell?"

Buffy picks up a round stone that was sitting on the counter and stares at it. "One that switches people's bodies." Her trance fades, and the anger wells back up. She throws the stone hard against the wall. "And I need it fast."

Faith was still snuggled up to Angel when a thought occurred to her. "We should go somewhere."

Angel looked at her. "Like where?"

Faith smiled at her. "The park. With its nice non-fatal sun and yummy picnic food." Just like what Faith had always wanted to do.

Angel grinned, he loved seeing her happy. "Sounds good to me." He took her hand in his and helped her out of bed. "Just... maybe some real clothes would be nice."

Faith laughed. She couldn't believe it. She actually was laughing. Standing here with barely any clothes, laughing at a man who was holding her hand. She slowly let go of his hand, her fingers lingering for as long as possible. When she finally let go she grabbed some clothes out of her bag and left to get dressed.

Angel watched her go, and felt something new. He didn't quite understand it. Buffy wasn't the same as she used to be. Maybe it just was different because he was human, but it felt like more than that. He felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. It was strange, but it was good just the same. He smiled at the thought, and put on his own clothes.

Faith briskly walked back in, wearing a long, flowing pink dress. She looked beautiful in it. It was completely anti-Faith, but it just seemed appropriate. The perfect fantasy dress. She grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him outside. "Come on."

Buffy left the shop and slammed the door. She was about to head to Angel's when she saw the store across the street. It was closed, but hey, breaking and entering would be what Faith would do. Buffy walked over and kicked open the door. "Now... what would be the most painful?" She looked around until she found what she wanted. "This should do the trick." She grabbed it and left the now trashed store. Now to go find Faith.

Faith and Angel stumbled back into his apartment, both of them giggling. Faith turned around to face Angel. "I had a lot of fun today."

Angel touched her face with his hand. "Me too." He gently leaned down to kiss her.

Faith moved into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of them continued kissing until all of a sudden, Faith broke it off. She stared up at Angel, her eyes filled with pain. She slowly dropped to the floor. That's when Angel saw her. Buffy was standing at the top of the stairs wearing Faith's body.

"Hello, lover." Buffy stood there holding her crossbow, watching as Faith was slowly being soaked in a pool of blood. "Miss me?"


	4. Invincible

Chapter 4 - Invincible

Angel's breathing was heavy. He bent over and tried to help Faith, who luckily was only shot in the arm. He pulled out the arrow and was trying to stop the bleeding. He snapped his head up to look at Buffy. "Faith!"

Buffy just laughed. "Now this is just great. So she comes here, all pouty and depressed... and you two end up kissing. But, we're broken up. And there's your whole soul issue." She walks down the stairs and smirks at Angel. "But then again, she's not really perfect happiness, is she?"

Angel stood up and backhanded Buffy as hard as he could.

Buffy touched her cheek and laughed again. "Oh, come on, Angel. I didn't think you were this stupid." She was about to punch him back when a hand grabbed her fist.

Faith stood up with her hand grabbing onto Buffy's. "Don't touch him."

Buffy looked from Faith to Angel, and then back to Faith. "Oh, this is just priceless!" She looks Faith right in the eyes. "You love him." She laughs at Faith. "So again, you go for the boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend in this case. Geez, you really are pathetic."

Faith lets go of Buffy's hand and swung back to punch Buffy in the face.

Buffy barely flinches. "Now tell me, did you honestly think that he'd truly love you? The real you, that is. Maybe if you told him the truth, you'd see how he really feels." She gets closer to Faith's face. "You can't win this."

"You think I'm afraid of you? You're nothing." She knocks Buffy backwards on the ground. Faith bends over and starts punching her. "Stupid, worthless, murderous bitch!"

Buffy pushes Faith off and flips up onto her feet. "At least you admit that's what you are. Go on, tell the truth. Tell him who you are."

Faith was shaking with fear. "Shut up! You can't take him from me."

"Ha! Like you ever had him. He doesn't love you."

Faith looks away from Buffy and back at Angel.

Angel was seriously confused after that conversation. Why was she saying that stuff? He did love Buffy. "Faith, stop it. What do you want?"

Buffy wasn't even sure, she just knew that she wanted to get back at Faith. "I want you to see who she really is."

Angel was getting sick of this. "And I want you to get out." Angel started to move toward Buffy, but Faith stopped him.

"No, Angel. She's right. I'm... not who I say I am." Faith didn't want to do this. But she knew it would come to this sooner or later.

Angel looked at Faith in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm... Faith. I switched bodies with Buffy." She looked into his eyes and tried her best not to cry.

Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're kidding me. After all that happened between us... you're... Faith?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you." Faith's eyes started to brim with tears.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Let's finish this." She held up the small box that contained the magic required to switch them back.

Faith looked over at Angel. "Angel, please, I'm sor--"

Angel cut her off. "Just switch back."

Faith turned away and walked up to Buffy.

Buffy smiled and took the katra out into her hand. "Don't look so sad, Faith. You knew it wasn't you that he loved."

Faith just blinked back more tears and looked down at the ground.

Buffy shook her head. She reached out and grabbed Faith's hand. A jolt went through both of them, and suddenly they were both back in their own bodies.

Faith looked around at everything, and just turned and left.

Angel watched as Faith left. He couldn't believe that it had been her. She seemed so loving and sweet. He closed his eyes, remembering the warmth of her touch. His daze was broken when he heard Buffy sigh.

"Finally, she's gone. I can't stand her."

Angel whipped around and faced Buffy. He softened a little, realizing that at least Buffy really was here now.

Buffy looked at Angel who was still deep in thought. Suddenly, something occurred to her. "Wait, I know you thought she was me, but why were you kissing her? You and I... well, you know. You'd lose your soul."

"I... I don't have that problem anymore." Angel wasn't sure why he was feeling sad inside, it hadn't been real. But still, he couldn't help feeling like this.

Buffy backed up a couple of steps, a little worried. Faith had tried to bring back Angelus before, she hoped that this wasn't a trap. "You... don't have a soul?"

Angel saw that she was backing away. "I'm not evil. I still have a soul but... I'm human now."

Buffy's eyes widened at this news. "Oh my god, Angel how did this happen?"

"There was a demon, it attacked me and... Faith." Her name stung him when he said it, like someone lit a match on his tongue. He tried not to think about her and continued explaining. "Some of its blood mixed with mine... and it made me human."

"So, no more curse? You can have perfect happiness?"

Angel walked closer to her. This is what he had wanted, wasn't it? "Yeah, I can."

Buffy smiled and leaned closer to him. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

Angel's mind was somewhere else. He was kissing Buffy, but it didn't feel right. He closed his eyes and continued the kiss, trying to shake the feeling. When he opened his eyes again, the girl he was kissing wasn't Buffy. She had long, dark hair and deep chestnut eyes. He broke off the kiss and staggered backwards. "Faith."

Buffy looked at Angel's shocked face. "What?" She turned around, expecting to see Faith behind her. Seeing nothing, she looked back at Angel. "Wait, did you just call me Faith?" This could not be true.

Angel's vision focused back on the real Buffy. "I'm-- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... say that." Why did I see her? I love... Buffy. Don't I?

"But you did. You said her name. I mean, you don't... you can't possibly..." He thought it was me! It was my body! He couldn't really have feelings for Faith. "Do you love her?"

"No." He looked down at his feet, not believing the word he forced himself to say. "I-- I don't know. I don't think so... I-- I just..." He looked back up and saw that Buffy's face was filled with horror and confusion.

"I can't believe this." Buffy turned to try and walk away, but Angel grabbed her wrist.

"Buffy, wait." He was torn at the moment, he knew he loved Buffy, but something inside on some level kept telling him that he loved Faith too. "It's not like I don't want to be with you." He looked deep into her green eyes and could tell it was killing her to hear this.

Buffy pulled her arm away from him. "No, it just means that you'd rather be with her."

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to." She was trying her hardest to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. "Angel, I know you. I can tell what you're feeling. You want to be with Faith. I can see it in your eyes. That love? It's not for me. It's for her." It was tearing her up inside to even strain out these words. "You became human... and you chose to be with her over me."

"Buffy..." Angel couldn't believe he was doing this. He reached out to try and touch her face.

Buffy pulled back and pushed his hand away. "Don't." Tears were streaming down her face and her voice was cracked. "Go find her."

"I-- I don't..." Angel stopped. He felt horrible for hurting Buffy, but he desperately wanted to see Faith. "Thank you."

Buffy regained her composure, keeping her emotions reeled in the best she could. She choked out one last word. "Go."

Angel turned around and walked away, steadily increasing his pace as he went out to find Faith.

Buffy slumped to the floor, crying, watching her true love walk out the door.

Faith wandering aimlessly through the streets of L.A. hoping to find something, anything to take her mind off of Angel. She heard rustling coming from behind her. "Looks like I got my wish."

A gang of vampires emerged from the darkness and advanced on Faith. One of them spoke up. "Slayer."

Faith cocked her head and pulled out a stake. "Let's get it on."

The vampires started to attack and quickly cornered Faith.

Faith just smiled and started punching and kicking in all directions, not caring whether her blows landed or not. The vampires were all blurred, none of them seemed to even have form. Faith just kept acting out on blind fear and pain.

The vampires noticed Faith's sloppiness, and one of them took advantage of this fact. He swung his foot out low, knocking Faith to the ground. He leaned forward and hovered over her body. "Come on, is that the best you got?" He talked in a condescending voice, hoping it would piss Faith off enough so that they could continue the fight.

Faith's eyes were still blurred, and the voice that drifted to her ears wasn't the vampires. It sounded vaguely familiar, like it was from a dream. She pushed the vampire with minimal force, but it was enough to get him off. She stood up and attempted to fight all of the vampires again, but at this point the vampires were so disappointed, they just laughed. Two vamps came and grabbed both of Faith's arms, holding her still. The big vampire that had pinned her earlier moved towards her. Faith's breathing quickened, her heart rate increasing as well.

The vampire smiled at her, flashing his razor sharp teeth. "I've always wanted to kill a slayer." He pushed her hair away from her neck, exposing the bare skin. He bent forward slowly, smelling the blood pumping through her veins.

Faith's mind was racing. She couldn't focus, all she knew was that in a few moments, the life would be drained from her body. And a part of her didn't care.

The vampire bit down, sinking his fangs into Faith's throat, drinking down her blood.

Faith moaned slightly as she felt teeth penetrating her flesh. As her life drained away, a face floated into her mind.

The vampire let go of her neck and stepped back, satisfied. The other two vampires dropped Faith's arms.

As Faith slowly sunk to the ground, she gasped out a name. "Angel."

Angel ran through the streets, trying to find Faith. He kept on to no avail, and was about to give up when he saw of group of people ahead of him. Angel cautiously approached the group, and saw that they were vampires. Angel wasn't very well armed, and as a human, he couldn't take on this many of them at once. He started to leave, when he recognized a face. He watched as the girl was dropped to the ground. Panic flashed through his mind. "Faith!"


	5. Tear You Apart

Chapter 5 - Tear You Apart

Angel's heart stopped for what felt like an hour. Time went in slow motion, and all sounds and sights were lost to him, beside the sight of Faith's body lying on the ground. He ran towards her, his eyes filling with tears. He slid to the ground and reached out to touch her. Tears slowly dripped down his face as he saw the bite marks left on her neck. Angel finally stopped crying when he heard the cold, harsh bark of a vampire laughing.

"You and slayers, Angelus. What's up with that?" The vampire continued to laugh cruelly at the scene.

Angel was filled with rage, even though the demon inside him was gone. He felt possessed, as if he was Angelus again. He pulled the stake out of Faith's hand. He got up off the ground and faced the laughing vampire. Without so much as a word, Angel slammed the stake into the vampire's heart. The dust dissolved around Angel, revealing his angered expression to the other vampires.

Angel suddenly lunged forward, throwing himself into the fray. He was only human, but his pain was spurring him on. He quickly took out several of the vampires, but they just kept on coming. The vampires pushed him further away from Faith, and blocked him up against a wall.

"Now you get to die, just like your little whore." The vampires were moving in on Angel, their golden eyes shining under the street light.

Angel looked back at Faith's body lying on the pavement. "Don't call her that." His voice was low and emotionless.

The vampire went to grab Angel. "And you're gonna stop me... how?"

Angel looked at the vampire, his eyes black and empty. The vampire's expression contorted in pain, and he looked down at the stake rammed in his heart before exploding into dust. Angel looked around at all the vampires. Most of the vampires ran away at this point, scampering off into the darkness. One vampire remained though.

The vampire walked closer to Angel. "I'm not afraid of you." His mouth was smeared with blood. Faith's blood. "I just killed a slayer, so at this point... not much is gonna scare me." He grinned a wide smile, revealing his blood covered fangs. The vampire looked back at Faith's body. "She tasted so good... just slid down my throat like honey. Damn, and that body? She probably kicked ass in bed. Maybe I should've kept her around for a while... taken her for a little ride before draining her." The vampire started laughing at this thought.

Angel felt the anger boiling up inside of him. He wanted to rip this vampire limb from limb. Hate filled every fiber of Angel's being... he wanted to beat the hell out of the vampire. He had killed Faith, and now he was here saying things that were disgusting and cruel. This bastard was going to die.

Angel tackled the vampire to the ground and started punching him in the face repeatedly. "You killed her!" He picked up the vampire's head and smashed it to the pavement. "You took her away!" Angel continued delivering blows to the vampire's face until it was completely black and blue. "She was perfect and sweet, and you..." Angel grabbed the vampire's throat and lifted him up in the air. "You're just a demon." Angel's grip tightened on the vampire's neck, and he started to twist his hands. "A dead demon." Angel pulled, hard, and the vampire's head was torn from his body, leaving nothing but a pile of dust.

Angel's breathing was heavy, and then he remembered Faith. He ran over to her and cradled her body in his arms. "Come on, please wake up." He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "You're stronger than this. I know you can do this. Please. Please. Don't give up. Please..." He bent his head down onto her shoulder and started crying. "Don't leave me."

A quiet voice whispered in Angel's ear. "I'm... sorry."

Angel lifted his head up and looked at Faith, whose eyes were open. "Faith? Faith?" He bent down his head and lightly placed kisses all over her face. "I thought I lost you."

Faith tried to smile, but her body was weak, and getting weaker by the second. "I'm sorry, Angel... I-- I love you."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go. I'm so sorry." Angel looked down at her sweetly, still cradling her body.

Faith's eyes fluttered open and shut, and finally her head fell to rest on her shoulder, her eyes closed again.

Angel's eyes went wide with shock. "No. No, no, no, no. Faith, come back. No, no, please." Angel's voice was desperate and the tears started coming again. "Come back." His tears started coming down harder. He could feel her body getting colder in his hands. He gazed at her face. "I..." He whispered softly to her. "I love you, too."

Angel didn't want to let go of her. He could tell that her body was going limp... she was really gone. "No. I won't let you go like this. I'm going to get you back." He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "I promise." He lifted Faith up into his arms as he rose to his feet. Angel moved as quickly as could, being careful of Faith. He knew she wasn't alive, but he treated her as if she was. He arrived at his destination. The post office. He lifted up the door to the area underground, and climbed in slowly, still holding Faith. He tried his best to remember the words to get in. "Umm... I beseech access to the knowing ones." A flash of glowing light revealed a doorway and Angel carried Faith through it.

"Why are you here, lower being?" A man and woman covered in what looked like gold and blue paint stood in front of Angel. They were the oracles.

Angel set Faith down on the ground. "Bring her back."

"You would dare to come in and demand this of us?" The man laughed at Angel. "We do not bring back the dead. Mortals live and die, that's their purpose. We have to keep balance in the cosmic scale."

"Then take my life in exchange for hers." Angel was willing to try anything at this point. "Make me what I was. A vampire. Take my life and give it to her."

"It's not that simple. You have been turned mortal for a reason. This girl's death does not concern us." The man was losing his patience with Angel.

"You need warriors for your side. Evil has succeeded in taking two away from your cause. I'm no good to anyone like this." He looked down at Faith. "I can't protect anyone this way. Turn me back."

"We can't just make you a vampire with a soul again. And the girl? We can't simply wave our hand and give her your life." The man did not very much care about this matter.

Finally, the woman spoke up. "There is one way."

Angel turned to look at her. "What is it?"

The man turned to the woman as well. "You can't possibly consider that."

"We could use these warriors for good." She looked back at Angel. "Now what I'm going to suggest does not come without a price. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Angel grit his teeth together and held back tears. "I need her back."

"Very well. We will swallow all the events that have occurred since the demon first attacked."

"Swallow? You mean... none of it will have ever happened?" Angel swallowed hard, not wanting to lose all the memories that he had. "How can I make sure I don't do the same thing over again?"

"Only you will bear the memory of these events. When the demon attacks, break the crystal on his head before his blood can mix with yours." The woman moved forward. "Are you sure you can carry this burden?"

"Will Faith still be alive?" Angel couldn't tear his eyes away from Faith's body on the floor.

"She will be."

Angel turned and faced the woman. "Then, yes. Do it."

The woman moved back to stand next to the man. They both waved their hands, and a bright flash of light made Angel cover his eyes with his arm. When he opened them again, he was back in the office, sitting in his chair, and both Faith and the oracles were no where to be seen. A familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Angel? Angel, come on, you can't just stay in here forever. It's been over a week since you saw Buffy." Cordelia stood there, wearing the same thing Angel had seen her in before.

"It worked."


	6. Hello Again

Chapter 6 - Hello Again

"You saved her life. And everything worked... wait, what worked?" Cordelia stopped her rant and looked quizzically at Angel.

"Nothing, I just..." Angel sees Cordelia about to have a vision.

"Oh, no." Cordelia starts to fall, but Angel rushes over and catches her.

"Big demon, club on Crawford Street. Got it." Angel helps Cordelia stand back up.

"But, I didn't even..." Cordelia watches as Angel runs out into the night. "That was weird."

Angel walked into the club and started to look around. "Come on, I know you're here..." He kept walking, and then remembered what had happened before. He caught the elbow aimed for his face just before it made impact.

"Angel."

There she was. Still in Buffy's body, but here just the same. "You're alive." He wanted to grab her and kiss her, but he restrained himself.

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Great, way to freak her out. "Oh, no reason. I'm just happy that you're not dead. And of course you aren't, I don't know why I said that. I'm just... never mind." Smooth, real smooth.

"Umm... okay, then." She started to turn away when a demon crashed through the window. She was about to attack it, but Angel's large hand suddenly appeared on her chest, pushing her back.

"Wait here." Angel lifted his arm and looked for a weapon. In his hurry to get to the club, he had forgotten his axe. He ripped a two by four off the wall, and turned around to fight the demon. When he looked, he saw that someone was already fighting it. "Faith, no!"

The girl stopped hitting the demon and turned to face Angel. "What did you just call me?" While she was distracted, the demon took the opportunity to smash a blow into her stomach. When she doubled over in pain, he grabbed her upper body and threw her back into a wall.

"No!" Angel rushed full speed at the demon, and smashed the board into the jewel on it's forehead before it could even blink. The demon exploded in a bright flash of light. Angel walked over to the girl and extended his hand to her. "Here. Let me help you."

She looked up at him, but didn't take his hand. She pulled herself up off of the floor. "You... you called me Faith."

"I did. I know it's you, you don't have to lie to me." Angel was terrified that she would run away.

"I'm not. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not Faith." Her hands were shaking and her voice kept cracking while she talked.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Angel knew that she wouldn't, but his heart sunk a little to see it with his own eyes.

"Remember what? That you're a psycho looney? Cause you're really acting like one." She tried to push past him so she could get out.

Angel stopped her and lightly squeezed her shoulders with his hands. "Please, don't leave. I know that you and Buffy switched bodies. It's okay, I'm not mad." His big brown eyes were pleading her to be honest with him.

"I... I'm not. I didn't switch with anyone, that's crazy." She tried her best to sound convincing, but the pain in her voice gave her away.

"Faith, I know it's you. Just admit it. Please." It was killing him. He had saved her life... but what good had it done? She was still the old Faith. Nothing had changed... and she didn't love him anymore.

"I--I need to go." She tried to break free of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. "Stop it. Just stop. I'm..." She felt the tears well up in her eyes, and she didn't know why. "I'm not... I'm not her." The tears started flowing in a steady stream down her face. "You're wrong. I... I'm not her." She started sobbing harder.

Angel gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Shh... it's okay. I've got you now. You're gonna be okay." He closed his eyes and held her tighter, fighting back his own tears.

"How... did you know? How did you know it was me?" Faith mumbled her words into his now tear-stained shirt.

"Because... I love you." Angel couldn't believe he was telling her this. But he needed her to know how he felt.

Faith pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You... what?"

"I love you, Faith."

Faith felt something strange go through her. She looked down at herself, and saw that her body was her own again. "What? I'm... I'm me again. I didn't think that I could..." She looked back up at Angel. "What is this? What are you trying to do to me?" Her defenses went back up as she moved away from him.

"No, I didn't. I don't know why this is happening." No, she's gonna freak. I can't let her run.

"You did this. You turned me back, and you're lying to me. Just stop. Let me go." Faith tried to find an escape route so she could get away.

"I'm not lying. Please Faith... I love you. I mean that. I know it seems strange, and I wish I could make you understand, but I can't. I just need you to trust me." Angel reached out to touch her face. She flinched at his touch. "Hey, it's alright." Angel lifted her face up to his and their lips slowly met.

Faith finally gave into him and she relaxed in his arms, deepening the kiss. She didn't get it. It didn't make any logical sense in her mind why she was here, kissing Angel. And more confusing were those three words. He said he loved her. Faith. It just couldn't be real. Faith pulled back, ending the kiss, but still tight in Angel's embrace. "No. This isn't real." She tried to shove him off, but Angel only held her closer. "Ge--get away!" Faith was frantically shoving at him now, but her hits became weaker as her eyes filled with tears again. "Just... leave." Faith sniffled and tried to hold back the tears. "Leave me alone." Her actions betrayed her words as she stopped hitting him. She let her face fall to his chest and deeply inhaled his scent. She wrapped her arms around his body, and pushed her face further into his shirt.

Angel watched as she broke down and his brow furrowed with worry. He was scared of what might happen now. When he had rewound the day, his only concern was getting Faith back. He hadn't stopped to consider the consequences that came along with it. What if she couldn't change? What if now she was going to be stuck as the same old murderous, distrusting Faith that he knew from before? "Shh, shh. Don't cry." He stroked her hair with one hand, and rubbed her lower back with the other. "Everything's going to be okay." Angel said the words, but he wasn't even sure if he believed himself anymore. "Come on, let's get you somewhere safe."


End file.
